A Foxy Prince of Thieves
A Foxy Prince of Thieves is a POV story by PrinceBalto. Premise Told in the POV of Judy, this is a Zootopia AU with elements of Robin Hood. When Judy leaves to the city to join the ZPD, something happens: when Mayor Lionheart goes to visit another leader in another town in the kingdom, she puts her takeover plan into motion, taking the Lionheart dynasty hostage, imprisoning Bogo and other city leaders to keep them out of the way and so on. With aid from her love Jack Savage, her henchrams Doug, Woolter and Jessee, the city is held in a grip of terror. When Judy wants to help bring Bellwether down, she is aided by a handsome and charming fox named Nick Wilde, who steals from Bellwether and her corrupt minions to give to those affected by it. Along the way, love grows between them. What will happen? Read to find out. Also, the part about Jack being Judy's brother is exclusive to the City of Mystery and Romance reboot, so his spot in any other canon is taken by a black-furred rabbit named Garth. Story My name is Judy Hopps. Since I was little, I have always wanted to be a cop at the ZPD. It didn't matter to me that I was a bunny, or that I didn't even live in Zootopia. I was willing to do what it took. However, not everyone saw it my way. My parents didn't want me to do it. They told me that no bunny had ever done that, that I would never make it. Then there was Gideon Grey. He was a mean fox boy, and he despised me. At the carrot festival that day, he struck me when I tried to protect my friends from him. He held my face in the dirt, and said more unkind things. "I want you to remember this moment whenever you think that you will ever be anything more than a stupid, carrot-farming dumb bunny!" he told me before he took off. That was it. I was going to prove my detractors wrong. I didn't know when to quit. Sometime before my 24th birthday, I entered the ZPD academy. It was long, grueling, difficult and painful. I messed up a lot at first, but I soon became tops in my class. Even my instructor, Major Friedkin, was impressed. Before long, I was graduating. It was a big day for me and my family. I was up there on stage as Mayor Lionheart and Assistant Mayor Bellwether gave me my badge. I was then assigned to the first precinct, under the command of Chief Idris Bogo. I have never been so happy in my life. Then, it was time for the move to Zootopia. My parents were wishing me good luck, and warning me about foxes. I listened a bit, but I doubted that anything that I would actually encounter one. Little did I know who was going to come into my life. The trip to Zootopia was uneventful, but I loved every moment of it. I loved seeing the different areas of Zootopia as the train continued its routed. Finally, I arrived. The next day, I went to the ZPD. All did not go well. Chief Bogo clearly didn't want me on the force, all because I was a bunny. He assigned me to meter maid duty. It was not easy, but I did it anyway. The next day, Mayor Lionheart went for a visit to another town. That was when something terrible happened. Assistant Mayor Bellwether revealed that she was a cruel individual. She essentially took over the city. Over the course of several weeks, she took the royal family, the Lionheart dynasty, hostage and raised taxes sky-high on predators. Officials like Chief Bogo were imprisoned. Bellwether gave officers the choice to join her. Obviously, I refused, and I was forced to flee into the city to avoid being imprisoned. However, they pursued me. They, Bellwether's henchrams, caught up with me in an area of downtown. The leader, a big ram named Doug, smiled cruelly as they cornered me. "You should have taken Lady Bellwether's offer when she gave it," he said. I subtly groaned. Is that really what Bellwether had started calling herself? She was no lady, not after what she had done. I didn't say anything. Doug and his rams advanced. Then, suddenly, one of the rams shouted out in pain. I looked and saw that one of the rams now had an arrow sticking out of his arm. An arrow, just as one might be seen in an old movie set in medieval times. "All right, leave that bunny alone," said a handsome male voice. Following the voice, I looked up and saw a very handsome male fox in green clothing standing there. In his hands was a bow and he also had a quiver of arrows. Doug was surprised to see him show up. "Who are you?!" he demanded. The fox smiled. "Not someone to answer your questions," he said with a playful, charming smile. I could sense that Doug really did not like him. He ordered his rams to attack. However, the fox fought back, launching into some pretty serious martial arts action. The rams couldn't keep up, and several of them were injured. Doug called for a retreat. Once they were gone, he looked at me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment. He certainly was handsome, and I appreciated him helping me. However, I also felt something else...I was smitten with him. With a fox. I couldn't believe it, but it was happening. I sighed. "Yeah, I am fine. My name is Judy Hopps. What's yours?" I asked. The fox smiled. It was clear that he was smitten too. Either he had no trouble being attracted to a bunny, or he somehow thought that I was a fox. Either way, it was something that we would have to deal with. "I am Nick Wilde, son of Robin and Marian Wilde, Zootopia's king and queen of con-mammals and thieves," he replied. I turned a bit, uncertain about how he had described his family. I had to get somewhere safe. Bellwether was sure to hear about this incident, and that meant that I would still be under pursuit, and Nick would be a target as well. He extended a hand. "Well, Judy, I have an idea. Why don't you come home with me? I am sure that my parents will be willing to give you a place. We have begun hustling Bellwether's rams to get the tax money back," he said. Now I was curious. I decided to accept his offer. I now found myself in a unique position: that of a police officer accepting assistance from a con-mammal. I smiled. "Let's go," I told him. He began to lead me away. I wondered for a long moment what his parents were like. "So, how long have you been doing archery and martial arts?" I asked. He turned to me. "Oh, all my life. My father is a master archer, and he taught all of this to me. As for martial arts, my parents put me in classes after an incident with some mean prey kids in my childhood. They wanted me to be able to defend myself," He replied. I listened to how he and his family were at the forefront of helping the predators oppressed by Bellwether. This was very impressive, a far different story to what my parents had told my siblings about foxes. The way they told it, foxes where inherently vicious mammals who would like nothing more than to eat any bunny they came across. Putting that out of my head, I smiled at him. I was definitely attracted to him. "I look forward to meeting your parents. Do you have any other family members?" I continued. He nodded. "Yes, my uncle Levi, my aunt Lotta and my cousin and kithood best friend, Vixey. They are in this too. If we can do anything to help take Bellwether out of power, we will do it," he stated. I was impressed as we continued on our little trip. Sometime later, we arrived at this building. No sooner had we entered did a beautiful vixen, older than Nick, approach us. Nick hugged her, kissed the side of her muzzle, and greeted her warmly before turning back to me. "Judy, I'd like you to meet Zootopia's queen of thieves, Marian Wilde," he said proudly. Marian looked at me. "Well, hello there. We don't see many bunnies around here. Why does my son bring you here?" she asked. I smiled nervously. "Uh, Nick here saved me from some of Bellwether's henchrams," I replied. Marian turned to Nick. "Nice work, son. I am proud of you for helping someone in need, and I can see that the young lady is quite obviously charmed by you, just like I was by your father," she told him. I was surprised. Did Nick's mother really just figure that out after knowing me only for a few minutes? Wow, foxes really are clever, I thought to myself. Mrs. Wilde was right. Putting that aside for a moment, I waited to see what would happen next. She gave me a sweet smile. "Well, dear, why don't you come on in. We will talk to Nick's father Robin and see what to do," she said. Not knowing what else to say, I followed her and Nick. A moment later, I found myself in a main chamber with a handsome male fox, obviously the one Marian mentioned, her husband and Nick's father, Robin Wilde. All around him were several others. There were a black male jaguar and a female Snow leopard, as well as a hybrid big cat cub that was clearly theirs, Two adult otters and their young sons, a large brown bear, Three other Red foxes, an adult male, adult female and a young adult female, a Fennec fox, a pudgy adult male cheetah, a slender adult female cheetah, and a teenage female cheetah. Rounding out the group was a lovely adult lioness with a teenage male lion. Seeing all of this made me remember the fact that I was literally the only prey mammal in the room. Robin looked at me. "Well, well, a bunny. I welcome you here, Miss...what is your name?" he began. I smiled. "Judy Hopps. I am an officer for the ZPD, or at least I was until Bellwether took over," I replied. Robin was nodding as he talked to me. In that moment, he introduced me to each member of his group. The black jaguar was Esteban Manchas, the female Snow leopard was his wife, Fabienne, and the cub was their daughter, Ginnifer, the otters were Emmett and Sarah Otterton and their two sons, the bear was known as Little John, the two adult foxes were Levi and Lotta, and the young adult vixen was Vixey, the Fennec fox was Vixey's boyfriend Finnick, the cheetahs were Benjamin and Rebekah Clawhauser and their daughter Fuli. Last to meet me, to my surprise, was the lioness, none other than King Mufasa Lionheart's daughter-in-law, Princess Nala Lionheart, and her teenage son, Prince Kion Lionheart. I was pleased to see that two members of the Lionheart family had escaped. I looked at them. "Pleased to meet you all," I said. They were all very welcoming. It was especially cute when little Ginnifer came running up to me in order to get a closer look. She was a very cheerful little cub. "Hi there," she said. I smiled at her. "Hi, Ginnifer. It's good to meet you. I am Judy Hopps," I answered. Being part jaguar and part Snow leopard, she had a very unique appearance: black fur with grey spots and muzzle, front of the neck and torso. For a moment, it saddened me to know what kind of world she was living in. Bellwether would care nothing for her. If that sheep had her way, she would wipe out the predator population. I sighed. I wanted Ginnifer and other young mammals to be able to live their lives without fear of being hurt or oppressed. I looked up at Robin. "If I may ask, do you intend to overthrow Bellwether?" I asked. Robin nodded. "Yes. We plan to confront her in just a few days' time. We have much in the way of equipment, and we have a plan: cause as much chaos as we can around the city. The rams will be so distracted that they will be spread thin," he told me. I liked the idea. It was a good one. Meanwhile, little did I know that Bellwether and her minions were discussing what had happened to night. At her base of operations, Bellwether was speaking to the ram who had been shot with the arrow. "So, let me get this straight. A fox in green got you in the arm with an arrow shot from a bow?" she said skeptically. The ram nodded. At the same time, Bellwether's love and favorite associate, a grey-furred male bunny named Jack Savage, chuckled at the way that statement sounded. "Sounds like you've been watching too many medieval adventure movies, and yet, your arm is wounded. There must be something to this, even if you exaggerate," he said. The ram continued to insist. Bellwether turned to Jack and Doug. "Very well. Let's say this fox is real. I want you to go out there. If he is made up, tell me. If he is real, bring him here to me in chains," she ordered. Jack and Doug left immediately. Back in Robin's base, I continued to spend time with the group. Nick and I were becoming more and more attracted to one another. "You know, you're very beautiful, Judy," he told me. I was surprised. I smiled back politely. "And you are very easy on the eyes yourself," I replied back Oh man, I never knew that I would be falling head over paws in love with a fox. Things seemed great. However, we hit a snag, a big one: Kion Lionheart fell seriously ill. We gave him a few days to recover, but nothing happened. Robin sent out a call to a prominent local doctor that he knew, Dr. Madge Honey Badger, and she examined him. "Ah, not good. He has the early stages of Clawston's Disease, an often-fatal illness that affects only predators. It is good that we caught it early. However, the only place that I know has the treatment is a hospital that Bellwether keeps under tight security. It's as if she doesn't want predators to be cured of their illnesses," she said. At the diagnosis, Nala was justifiably upset and worried. Now I was furious at Bellwether. If I had it in my power to head over and overthrow her right now, I would. However, Robin, creative and brilliant as he was, had a plan. "Where is this hospital, Dr. Madge?" he asked. Dr. Honey Badger looked up nervously, as if worried that she might be overheard. However, her duty as a doctor quickly overcame that nervousness, and she revealed the location. It was located in the Savanna Central Medical Center, a place where all of the worst diseases that afflicted mammals were researched and treated. Robin was pleased as Madge gave him a description of the treatment. "Then, let's go. Everyone who is coming on the mission, get ready. That includes you, Nick. Get your equipment, Marian, stay here with Nala and Dr. Madge. Someone needs to keep an eye on Kion. Those of you with young children, you may stay too," he said. I knew that what my part was. I wanted to fight alongside Nick...the love of my life. I raised my hand. "Mr. Wilde, I would love to come along. I am trained and I can defend myself. I want to do my part, and, well, I love Nick and want to fight alongside him to restore Zootopia to its proper state," I said. Nick got excited. "You love me? In a more than friends way?" he asked. I nodded. "Let's just that I can't resist your foxy charms. You stole this bunny's heart and never gave it back," I told him. He picked me up and held me close, then kissed me deeply. I returned the favor. Our romantic relationship had officially begun. Robin apparently was pleased. "Then so be it. You will help Nick and I lead the group," he said. We all got ready and headed out. Little did we know that Bellwether's thugs had been watching us go. The hospital wasn't very well-guarded, and we found it very easy to get inside. Following Madge's description, we found it soon enough. However, when we got back outside, we were confronted by the rams, and by a male bunny with grey fur. He looked at Nick. "Bellwether now knows about you. Right now, her rams are working throughout the city to the point of being spread then as they look for you and your bunny companion. You can make this easy by turning yourself and your friends in, or we can seriously hurt you and drag you away that way," he said. Robin didn't settle for that. He gave the treatment to Nick and I, telling us to leave and get it back to the base, which we did. We hurried away as Robin and the others did battle with the bunny and rams. We arrived back there, gave the treatment to Madge, and she began to give it to Kion. We stayed nearby in case some of the rams had followed us. The evening passed, and Nick and I began to get tired. Very late that night, Robin and the others returned home. We noticed that they had brought others. It was the Lionheart dynasty, and other leaders, like Chief Bogo! We noticed that Bogo had Bellwether with him, cuffed. Robin then explained. With the rams spread thin and it being late at night, Robin and the others, despite being a small group, decided to strike at Bellwether. She had been asleep at the time, so it worked. They had beaten the few guards that had been there, taken Bellwether captive and forced her to show them where her prisoners were. They had freed the other Lionheart family members, including King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. "I will be back, everyone! Your success won't last!" she said angrily. Bogo frowned. "That's enough. We will put you in a secure place, and then we will get you to King Mufasa for judgement," he said as he led her away. It was over! We had done it! Bellwether was defeated, we had freed the Lionhearts, and Nick and I had fallen in love. As he hugged me, I smiled at him. "We did, it my foxy prince of thieves," I said to him. He brought me up to his lips and we kissed again, more intensely this time. When we finished this time, he looked deep into my eyes. He was clearly madly in love with me. Here we were, the first predator/prey couple in Zootopia. "I love you," he said. I nuzzled him affectionately. Over the next few days, we began to restore everything. Though I had a chance to become part of the ZPD again, I debated whether I wanted to, but King Mufasa had other ideas. He opted to create a new ZPD branch, one that handled cases of corrupt politicians and made sure they never followed in Bellwether's footsteps. They would have full policing powers to arrest those politicians. "So let it be. This day, the Zootopia Anti-Corruption Task Force is established," he said. Nick and I were agents of this new force, as were several others. Robin Wilde was made our chief. Oh, how perfect could things get. I swore that I would serve with great honor and integrity. Nick, and every other new agent, made the same vow. As time passed, Kion recovered from his disease. His parents were thrilled. "Time for a new era," I thought to myself. Things would hopefully get better. Nick and I vowed also to stay loyal to one another, and that we would use our romantic love to our advantage, using the strong feelings that came with it in order to become better at working together. Category:Retellings of Robin Hood Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Zootopia stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Robin and Marian are the parents of Nick Wilde Category:Modern versions of Robin Hood Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy Hopps' POV Category:AU stories